Conventionally, a printed board with a board terminal in which the board terminal is connected to a conductive path of a printed board, such as by soldering stands on the printed board, to enable an electrical component such as a fuse or a relay to be connected to the printed board is known.
For example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-217437 (patent literature 1), a board terminal having a turning fork shape and including a soldered portion to be inserted into and soldered to a through hole of a printed board on one end side and a connecting portion to be connected to a tab terminal of an electrical component on the other end side is widely used to stand on the printed board. Further, a board terminal including a connecting portion formed with a pair of resilient tongue pieces by bending and deforming a metal plate and configured to sandwich and connect a tab terminal by the pair of resilient tongue pieces is also proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-66123 (patent literature 2).
In a conventional printed board with board terminal, an electrical component is electrically conductively connected to a conductive path of a printed board by connecting a tab terminal of the electrical component to a connecting portion of a board terminal standing on the printed board. Accordingly, the electrical component is supported via the board terminal at a position spaced upwardly from the printed board by a height of the board terminal. Also in an electrical connection box accommodating such a printed board with board terminal, a component mounting portion into which the electrical component is mounted is provided at a position spaced upwardly from the printed board by the height of the board terminal.
However, in recent years, packaging space for the electrical component is further limited to meet a request to miniaturize vehicle-mounted electrical components. Accordingly, it may be difficult to accommodate an electrical connection box in a conventional printed board with board terminal having a conventional structure in an allowed packaging space.
Particularly, if it is desired to mount electrical components on both surface sides of the printed board, as board terminals need to stand on both surfaces of the printed board, thereby causing a further height increase of the board terminals. Thus, it has become more difficult to reduce a height of the entire printed board with board terminal and a height of an electrical connection box accommodating the printed board with board terminal.